


Pillow Talk

by Marvelhead17



Series: One Shots/Requests/Prompts [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Cable, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Nathan Summers, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tired Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: “Pillows are over-rated.”A little domestic moment with my new addiction Nathan Summers aka Cable (well from the Movieverse anyway) I'm a sucker for soft moments./Tumblr Request from @rovvboat/





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> My first request fulfilled so I hope it’s not terrible! Prompt came from [here](https://marvelhead17.tumblr.com/post/183266806018/drabble-challenge-1-150)

You sighed as you entered the TV room, your feet only allowing you to drag them across the floor as you neared the couch, without much care about yourself anymore you threw yourself onto it, allowing your face to sink into the pillow and closing your eyes.

 

The day had been ruthless on you from the moment you had opened your eyes in the morning, firstly for the fact that you had woken up late for training with Colossus, which later proved to be owed to Wade’s meddling with your alarm clock.

Secondly, Colossus deciding that verbally reprimanding you for being late was simply not going to cut it this time around (you should blame yourself for that one though, as today he caught you mocking his mannerisms and rolling your eyes as he was about to lecture you), had you controlled yourself he would not have made you run another five laps around the mansion. He only allowed you to pause for a water break and breather every so often (he wanted to punish you, not kill you, or so he says), but before that he would have let you go for the day.

Thirdly, it was early afternoon by the time Colossus was satisfied that you had learned your lesson, your legs at this point were numb and you couldn’t make heads or tails on if you were actually walking on your feet or you were simply floating into the mansion (and you were certain delirium was settling in after the intense exercise as you swore tiny angels had carried you inside by your shoulders and brought you to the TV room safely). It’s kind of hard to argue with a giant seven foot metal man who could crush your skull if he so pleased.

 

You groaned into the pillows with your face still planted firmly into them, your legs had officially given up on you and you just lay sprawled out on the couch, praying silently to whatever deity that would listen to just end your suffering right there and then.

You didn’t even raise your head when a familiar pair of footsteps sounded across the floor of the TV room and stopped promptly next to where you lay, his throaty chuckle that you easily recognised resonated from somewhere above you, usually hearing that was enough for you to crack a smile but you were exhausted and refused to acknowledge his presence.

His soft human hand suddenly touched your shoulders and his thumb gently massaged the swollen muscles, he crouched down next to you and spoke in his usual rough voice, but softer.

“Rough day darlin’?” you only nodded in response, your nose brushed against the material and you scrunched it up in annoyance at the feeling of it.

 

The pillow that your head was rested on was abruptly yanked out from under you and you whined, the couch dipped where it had been and you unexpectedly found your head resting on the worn-out material of his favourite cargo pants, the warmth from his body underneath it was spreading to your cheeks. It was comforting and eased some of the tension in your body.

“Better?” Nathan asked as his metal fingers ran through your hair and then began to massage your scalp with feather-light ministrations. A light shiver ran through your spin.

“Mm,” you hummed happily and then you shuffled yourself to finally face him, a smile sneaking its way to your lips. “ **Pillows are over-rated.** ”

“Really now?” he smiled down at you, that soft look was one that he only reserved for you, you felt your chest flutter happily at the sight. He looked ridiculously handsome when his face was relaxed and he was content, though you have to admit his hard exterior was what you first fell in love with when you first met him.

“Mhm,” you grinned and reached up to gently touch his cheek, he closed his eyes briefly and leaned into your touch, allowing your thumb to stroke his cheek softly. As much as he’d deny it, he was a sucker for things like that, anything soft and loving and gentle that came from you. “I could lie here all day,” he smiled and opened his eyes.

 

“Sounds like a plan I can agree with,” his fingers stopped behind your head and lifted it slowly from his lap, he leaned his own down so that your lips could meet, his kiss was usually firm at first but it always dissolved into something more gentle and loving the longer you kept him in.

This would be one of those moments.

You moved your hand from his cheek behind his neck and encouraged him to lean in closer, your lips moving against each other tenderly and slowly, your muscles loosened with the contact and you felt a relaxing warmth spread through your chest as you tried to let the moment last.

You eventually pulled apart, panting lightly from forgetting to breathe as you usually do, your eyes fluttered open to see Nathan smiling down at you, and you noted the crinkles and dimples of his face revealing them. You smiled knowing that those were reserved for you only.

He wrapped his arms around you and you obligingly shuffled into his lap and rested your head into the crook of his neck, he kissed your forehead and then spoke up, “I love you, you know that right?” his one arm rested on your lower back while the other held lightly onto your thigh.

You giggled and shook your head, “Afraid you’ll have to remind me again,” you teased; he gave a knowing grin and then planted a quick firm kiss on your lips.

“I’ll give you the full briefing when we’re alone,” he spoke in that lower register he knew you loved. You smirked before wrapping your arms around his neck and then giving him a heated kiss and quickly pulling away as he tried to pull you closer.

“I very much look forward to that meeting,” you then smirked, “Mr Summers,” He smirked and tilted your chin up for another kiss, anticipation now buzzing through your chest of the evening that was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests taken on Tumblr here [My Tumblr Masterlist](https://marvelhead17.tumblr.com/post/183313845768/marvelheads-masterlist)


End file.
